Typically, cordless power tools are powered by a removable, rechargeable battery. The battery may be coupled to a terminal assembly on a housing of the power tool.
Power tools are used for various primary operations including sawing and drilling. Additionally, secondary functions may be performed by an accessory of the power tool. For example, when primary operations are being performed, operators often desire additional illumination of the work area. Such additional illumination may be particularly desirable when working in dark or otherwise poorly-lit areas.